Milk Tea
by araraaa
Summary: FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT! / "Aniya, aku ingin milk tea saja. Aku bosan dengan taro bubble, Hunnie." -Luhan. / "Eum.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya... aku tau rasa ini." Sehun menyeringai. / HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE


**araraaa Present**

**Milk Tea**

**Rated : T++ *uhuk**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary:**

**"Aniya, aku ingin milk tea saja. Aku bosan dengan taro bubble, Hunnie." -Luhan. / "Eum.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya… aku tau rasa ini." Sehun menyeringai. For HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT!**

**a/n: HAAAAHHH LOL! Ara tiba-tiba kepikiran kayak gini. JUST aaaa~~~ maafkan daku~ maaf juga jika ceritanya pasaran, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran pas beli milk tea di sekolah *pertama kali nyoba* dan kepikiran kayak gini. Maaf kalo ini aneh *uhukuhuk* ara masih polos *najis nipu banget-_-* langsung aja, cekidot!**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW.**

"Hyung-ah!" panggil sesosok namja putih dan tinggi kepada namja kecil yang tengah menyibukkan dirinya di dapur. "Hyung?" panggil namja tinggi itu lagi. Namja yang lebih mungil menoleh, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ada apa Hunnie?" tanyanya. Yang dipanggil 'Hunnie' hanya menggeleng, lalu mendekati hyung manisnya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukkan oleh hyung kesayangannya.

"Hyung, itu apa?" tanya Sehun -namja itu- dengan polos. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk gelas yang berada dalam genggaman Luhan -sang namja mungil nan manis-. Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Ini enak loh… kau harus mencobanya Hunnie." Luhan meraih sendok dan menyuapkannya kearah Sehun.

Rasa manis itu terasa familiar bagi Sehun, lidah Sehun kembali mencecapnya. "Hmm.. Susu? Atau… teh?" tanya Sehun agak ragu. Mata Luhan membesar, berbinar-binar. "Milk tea Hunnie. Enak kan?" tanyanya semangat. Sehun hanya mengangguk ragu, tak tega mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya rasa itu terlalu aneh bagi lidah Sehun -mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba. Melihat Luhan-nya makin antusias, Sehun hanya mampu tertawa kecil sambil mengusak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Ayo kita membeli bubble tea." ajak Sehun sambil berusaha menarik Luhan bangkit dari sofa. Luhan menatapnya malas. "Aniya, milk tea lebih enak. Eum, sebenarnya menurutku sama saja, tetapi milk tea lebih mudah dibuat dan yang terpenting, bisa dibuat sendiri di rumah. Aku malas keluar Hunnie, terlebih panasnya begitu terik." Luhan mengeluh sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Sehun mendengus. Selalu saja begitu.

Sejak kenal minuman yang bernama milk tea, tuh.

Luhan hyung menjadi malas untuk keluar bersamanya untuk membeli bubble tea.

Padahal kan, mereka selalu melakukan itu setiap hari, dulu.

Tentu saja sebelum Luhan tahu kalau milk tea tak kalah lezat dibanding bubble tea.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya tengah merajuk. "Aigo~ Hunnie-ya, jangan marah ne? nanti hyung temani. Sekarang hyung akan membuatkan Hunnie milk tea lalu tidur siang sebentar -sebelum member lain datang dan aku tidak bisa tidur- setelah itu hyung akan menemanimu pergi ke kedai bubble tea." Luhan mencoba memberikan penawaran, namun Sehun tetap cemberut.

"Aigo Hunnie… bbuing bbuing." Sehun yang tak tahan dengan aegyo Luhan pun segera mengangguk cepat, meski bibirnya masih megerucut imut. Luhan tertawa pelan dan berjalan kearah dapur.

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba menyesap milk tea buatan Luhan. Sebenarnya minuman ini cukup enak, Sehun mulai menyukainya. Namun entah kenapa, Sehun tidak begitu menyukai saat Luhan menolak ajakannya pergi dengan alasan 'Milk tea lebih enak.' atau yang lebih parah 'Aniya, aku ingin milk tea saja. Aku bosan dengan taro bubble, Hunnie.' Huh? Yang. Benar. Saja.

Sehun mulai memperhatikan susu yang belum larut pada tehnya. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Sehun. Sehun mulai tertawa-tawa sendiri, namun segera dihentikannya kala mengingat bisa saja ia membangunkan Luhan. Sehun segera berlari menuju dapur, lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dengan sebuah gelas plastik ditangannya.

Kena kau, rusa kecil!

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai menoleh, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Pukul 10.00 p.m. KST. Luhan melebarkan matanya.

Astaga!

Demi apa, ia baru tahu jika ia tertidur sangat lama!

Terakhir ia ingat, ia meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tengah setelah membuatkan bocah itu milk tea itu jam 02.00 p.m. KST. Astaga, berapa jam ia tertidur?!

Satu, dua, tiga….. Tujuh, delapan! Delapan jam ia tertidur!

Mendadak Luhan merasa ngilu pada ulu hatinya. Sehun pasti menunggunya. Menunggunya bangun dari tidur yang layaknya orang mati itu. Sehun pasti tidak tega membangunkannya, Luhan yakin itu. Mendadak Luhan menyesal karena ia telah… ingkar janji. Janjinya pada Sehun untuk menemani namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu membeli bubble tea kesukaannya. Luhan mulai terisak pelan.

Kriet.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara membuat Luhan mendongak. Ditatapnya obsidian indah milik Sehun, lalu tangisnya perlahan mulai pecah. "Hunnie maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu tidur tadi…" gumam Luhan menyesal. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Gwaenchana." balas Sehun sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan.

"Lihat.." Sehun menunjuk meja nakas yang berada disamping ranjang Luhan. "Aku membuatkanmu milk tea.." bukannya senang, tangis Luhan malah semakin menjadi. Ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Sehun yang… begitu baik padanya.

"Hyung.. Uljima, kau bisa membangunkan member lain.." gumam Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, lalu mulai menghapus airmatanya. "Go-gomawo Hunnie.. Kau sangat baik padaku.." gumam Luhan lalu mulai meraih gelas kecil yang ada dimeja nakasnya.

Sehun tersenyum aneh.

Luhan mulai menyesapnya dan merasakan sesuatu berbeda menggelitik tenggorokannya. "Eoh? Hunnie?" tatapan Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. "Kok asin ya? Atau perasaanku saja?" gumam Luhan pelan, ia tak berani menatap Sehun. Entahlah, ia merasa Sehun memiliki aura yang err.. Berbeda sekarang.

Luhan kembali menyesap milk tea buatan Sehun itu. Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. "Hunnie, kau tidak salah memasukkan gula kan? Jangan bilang kau memasukkan garam?" Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sehun malah melempar pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan makin bingung.

Tak lama, Luhan mulai bergumam pelan. "Eum.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya… aku tau rasa ini." Sehun menyeringai.

"Itu…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan apakah-kau-yakin-Hunnie-?

"Itu adalah milk tea hyung.." Sehun nyengir kuda. Luhan mendengus. Bukan.. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam minuman itu. Kalian berpikir obat perangsang? Tidak, Sehun pernah memberi Luhan hal semacam itu, tapi kali ini bukan. Ini adalah…

ASTAGA!

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan super-horror. Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kau…"

"Mengganti…"

"Susunya…

"Dengan…"

Luhan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, pipinya merona hebat. Sial betul kau, Oh Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya -sok- polos. "Dengan apa hyung?" lalu tersenyum jahil.

"S-ss…"

"Maksudmu spermaku?" Sehun tertawa lepas. Shit! Wajah Luhan merona parah. Luhan menyiramkan 'milk tea horror' itu pada Sehun, membuat baju Sehun basah. Namun Sehun tetap saja tertawa, bahkan makin kencang.

"Sial bocah ini!" gumam Luhan lalu mulai melempari Sehun dengan bantal dan guling atau apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

END

Mianhae mianhae hajima/? Mianhaeeee gajeee T.T tadinya mau dibikin rate M tapi ara gak tega menistain Luhan dan Thehun/? Huweee ara ngetiknya merinding-/- duh bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, hehe

Review yaaa!


End file.
